


Miscommunication

by ReginaNocis



Series: Shooting Stars [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Appearance by Team Arrow, Multi, Team Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: “Lisa, where were you this morning? You missed training with Barry,” Caitlin called as she walked into STAR Labs late one Monday afternoon. Lisa rolled her eyes.“I texted him. I had a doctor's appointment. Just a little test, no big deal. I should get the results any time now,” she replied. She rubbed her stomach, frowning absently. “Watch my phone?”“Sure. Are you okay?” Caitlin asked.“Yeah. I've just been nauseous a lot lately. And I seem to be gaining weight. No more missing training for me. Just answer it if it's the doctor or Lenny,” Lisa replied as she left the room. Caitlin had a bad feeling about this...





	

“Lisa, where were you this morning? You missed training with Barry,” Caitlin called as she walked into STAR Labs late one Monday afternoon. Lisa rolled her eyes.

“I texted him. I had a doctor's appointment. Just a little test, no big deal. I should get the results any time now,” she replied. She rubbed her stomach, frowning absently. “Watch my phone?”

“Sure. Are you okay?” Caitlin asked.

“Yeah. I've just been nauseous a lot lately. And I seem to be gaining weight. No more missing training for me. Just answer it if it's the doctor or Lenny,” Lisa replied as she left the room. Caitlin had a bad feeling about this...

Lisa wasn't even gone for five minutes before her phone went off. Caitlin hesitated, weighing her options. If she answered, she'd definitely learn something she didn't want to know yet. But if she didn't, Lisa would be upset and have to call the doctor back to find out her results. In the end, Caitlin only answered because Lisa had asked her to specifically.

“Hello?” she asked, proud that her voice was steady.

“Ah, Ms. Snart, you'll be happy to know that your test results were positive. We'll need you to make another appointment at your earliest convenience to discuss options,” the nurse said cheerfully. Caitlin dropped the phone in shock.

Lisa was pregnant?!

~

Caitlin didn't say a word to anyone after telling Lisa what the nurse had said. She hadn't been asked to keep it a secret, but she didn't feel comfortable sharing something that she shouldn't even know. At least she didn't until Lisa very nearly got injured while out with Barry. She pulled him aside as soon as they got back to the lab to make sure he understood why Lisa's safety was more important now.

“Barry, you can't let her get hurt,” Caitlin said urgently.

“She knows the risks. I can't stop her from putting herself in the line of fire if she's really determined,” Barry replied.

“No, you don't understand! She can't just think of herself anymore. She's pregnant!” Caitlin hissed. Barry paled.

“She can't patrol with me. It's dangerous on a good day,” he said quietly.

“We can't tell her no, but we can try to only let her go on the easy ones. We could call and see if Oliver has time to help, or you could get Len to go with you,” Caitlin suggested. “Just say you want more time with him.”

“You want me to lie to him?” Barry asked.

“I don't know!” Caitlin exclaimed. “But we have to do something.”

“Call Felicity, and I'll talk to Len,” Barry agreed.

~

Barry waited until that night to talk to Len. He knew that Caitlin wanted him to keep it a secret, and he knew that he shouldn't even know yet, but he hated keeping secrets from Len. Len had only just forgiven him for the Supergirl dilemma. And Lisa was his sister. He had to tell him.

“Len, can you keep a secret?” Barry asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“You know that I can. What's wrong?” Len asked, leaning back into the embrace.

“I need someone to take Lisa's place with the Flash for a few months. It'll be too dangerous for her,” Barry said quickly.

“No more so than usual,” Len said calmly.

“Caitlin told me today that your sister is pregnant. You can't say anything, even to her, though. We're not supposed to know yet,” Barry blurted nervously.

“Lisa is pregnant?” Len asked, sounding amused.

“Yes! Caitlin talked to the nurse who ran the test herself. So we can't let her patrol, but we also can't let on that we know anything has changed,” Barry explained.

“I guess that would explain her recent mood swings. I wonder if she told Ramon yet,” Len mused.

“I doubt it. Cisco can't keep a secret to save his life, as you know,” Barry reminded him.

“I suppose I could help for a while. But what will we tell them?” Len asked.

“Caitlin suggested we say that we wanted to spend more time together, but I think it's time for Captain Cold to become a hero,” Barry replied.

“You're never letting go of that, are you?” Len asked, smiling.

“Nope,” Barry smiled back.

“Fine. But only until it's safe for my sister, or we find someone else,” Len agreed.

“Caitlin is asking Oliver tonight,” Barry said quietly. “But I prefer you.”

“If you say so,” Len said, amused.

~

After the third time Lisa complained to him about Caitlin trying to take blood samples from her, Len cornered Iris. She was alone in the hallway, and he hadn't been able to get Caitlin alone for days, like she knew he'd be coming after her.

“Tell your girlfriend to back off of my sister. She's seeing a real doctor and doesn't need any more tests,” he snapped.

“Mind telling me what you're talking about so I can defend Caitlin properly?” Iris asked, bemused.

“She's been trying to take blood from Lisa ever since she found out my sister is pregnant,” he informed her. Iris's eyes went wide.

“Lisa is pregnant?” she gasped.

“Yes, not that it's anybody's business but her own,” Len said pointedly. “Nobody is meant to know yet, so don't spread it around. Just call your girlfriend off.”

“I will,” Iris promised.

~

“Congratulations,” Iris told Cisco, grinning. “I bet you're excited.”

“Um... thank you?” Cisco asked, looking confused.

Iris saw Caitlin across the labs waving her arms frantically and shaking her head and realized too late that Lisa hadn't told Cisco yet. She blushed, biting her lip. “Forget I said anything.” She was out of the lab before Cisco had a chance to reply.

~

“Why did Iris congratulate me earlier?” Cisco asked Caitlin and Lisa. Caitlin grimaced, looking down.

“I told Barry Lisa's news, and apparently it spread. I'm sorry,” she admitted.

“My news?” Lisa asked, confused. Then she brightened. “Oh! But how does that affect Cisco?”

Iris, Barry, and Len had all been entering the room as she spoke, and Barry immediately stepped forward. “Is Cisco not the father?”

“You're pregnant?!” Cisco yelped.

“Oh god, no! My blood is a match for Bekka, the girl I saved at the bank. She's got some rare type of cancer. Being pregnant requires having sex, Cisco. We haven't yet,” she reminded him. “Why would any of you even think that?”

“You described your symptoms, and then all the nurse said was that you tested positive, and I just assumed,” Caitlin admitted.

Lisa laughed, wrapping an arm around Cisco to keep her balance. “Don't worry guys, nobody is pregnant,” she assured them when she caught her breath.

“Well, now, I wouldn't say that,” Felicity said, walking into the room with Oliver close behind her. “Sorry, the doors were unlocked and we just came in. Didn't mean to eavesdrop. Hi Barry!”

“Felicity!” Barry greeted, pulling her into a tight hug.

“So, guess I can share our news since everyone is gathered,” she said, pulling away to smile at the rest of the room.

“Felicity,” Oliver warned, frowning.

“Oh, just shut up. They're our friends,” she snapped at him. It was obviously an argument they'd had more than once. “I'm pregnant!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been written for MONTHS. Like, I have no actual excuse for why I've waited so long to post this. I forgot it existed until I started to write the last story of this series and realized that a couple of key points were missing from the other stories and went back through my original notebook. (Yes, all of these so far have started out hand written. I get bored at work.)


End file.
